Garth Riotwave
"Arrogance may lead to anger that is a path to the dark side. Overconfidence leads to pride that is ALSO a path to the dark. but i dont know why the sith get so confident they might SQUEAL" Garth Riotwave (i mixed up random names for his parents) Garth Riotwave was a formidable Lightsaber duelist. He Uses a Lightsaber with a Blue Pontite Adegan Crystal. He uses the Djem So Lightsaber Form, the Acrobatic Ataru Form and the Defensive Soresu Form. He has achieved many Astonishing Feats like defeating Sith Lords, Rescued Carlac From Pre Vizsla and Surviving Order 66. ''Story'' Garth Riotwave was born in 42 BBY and his parents were Garm and Martha. So Gar from Garm and th from Martha. he wasn't Zhell because his Parents were human and they wer born on Tatooine. he was invited to the Jedi Order in 41 BBY when he was one year old and was taught by Yoda, Mace Windu, Mako Xenoforge and Ki-Adi-Mundi the Long head guy or cerean jedi. he started his training at the age of 1 and has trained for 20 years in the Jedi Order. he then helped Obi-Wan Show the Basics of Lightsaber dueling to the Padawan in-training. He had Lead Clone Troopers into Battle. such as The Invasion of Coruscant or The Mon Calamari Civil War or The Battle on Carlac. But The Wise and Young Garth Riotwave's Power was highly underestimated by Jedi Masters. But he had more potential than they ever saw. but during his mission to save Carlac, Garth Riotwave has Shown much of his Strength in the Force. He was then Promoted to a Jedi General and a Jedi Knight because of his Great deeds to the Republic and The people of Carlac with Zarc Sokdaf but Garth Riotwave did most of the work and succeeded. Anakin Skywalker Challenges Garth Riotwave to a duel. Garth Riotwave did not want to be Overconfident and have great pride because that is a path to the dark side. But the Jedi Recommends Garth Riotwave accepts. So he Challenges Anakin and He Prevails but was not proud for it was a path to darkness. For His Great deeds for the Republic, he was promoted into a General Fighting Sith Lords Garth Riotwave Began fighting the Sith Order and Separatist Leaders. Obi Wan Taught Garth how to fight against the Dark. He Started off Fighting General Grievous when Grievous was Attacking a Venator Class Star Destroyer or "Jedi Cruiser". Heheh. Anyway to the Point. Right at The Point when the Clones were Losing. Garth Riotwave saves the Venator Class Star Destroyer. then he went to Dathomir and Defeated Asajj Ventress. then Dooku. then he found Savage Opress and then he went to the Umbaran Sith Academy to defeat Darth Maul. Garth Riotwave Beaten his Enemies. Invited to the Dark A Sith Lord was trying to trick Garth Riotwave's mind. but Garth Riotwave Rejected and used the Force to push Darth Jievous (the one who invited Garth) off the Hill and Went to the Jedi Temple to find Jievous's Timeline Records. Lightsaber Training Garth Riotwave was a Master in the Ataru Form and A Master In Soresu and Djem So as well. he has defeated Yoda and Count Dooku with ease. he built his lightsaber based on Obi Wan's Design so it kind of looks the same. it is a 4 foot long lightsaber. the hilt is around 29 centimeters made out of alloy metal. he also added the watrproof bifurcating cyilical ignition pulse modification so he can fight in rain or underwater. he has a pontite adegan crystal. the rarest crystal is pontite so he was lucky he found it. he is also a master of Teras Kasi. his Defense was Perfect. his Power behind his Blows are Outstanding. His Speed and his Acrobatic Skills are Astounding and his Punches and kicks in Teras Kasi are Powerful and Fast. he also used the Sun Djem Technique Feats Garth Riotwave has beaten Yoda in a duel and has Defeated around 8 Sith Lords with Ease. he has saved Carlac Countless times and has defeated Anakin, Obi Wan, Mace Windu, Ahsoka and all his masters except for Mako Xenoforge. Force Abilities Garth Riotwave's Force Push can destroy an entire Battalion of Battle Droids and He can Heal others through the force Physical Capabilities/Handicaps Garth Riotwave is able to survive EXPLOSIONS IN HIS FACE! and can be burnt and still live but Lightsabers and Vibroblades can Cut him and Kill him. but without those he just wont die Physical Description Garth Riotwave is Tall and kind of muscular and he has dark hair and blue eyes Category:Male Characters Category:Master of all forms of Lightsaber dueling